


One More Night

by captainswanwhovian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, IPRE Days, Lup/Lucretia Friendship, Smut Eventually, Stolen Century, angsty, ooc a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanwhovian/pseuds/captainswanwhovian
Summary: Takes place after Lucretia's year alone. Magnus and Lucretia are more distant than ever. Can one night change that? Or will they be separated forever?





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for this fandom so I am sort of nervous. Characters may be a bit of character wise. Magnus definitely is a bit different. Enjoy!

It was a cold night on the Starblaster. Lucretia found herself lying flat on her back in her room, trying to let Fisher’s tunes soothe her to sleep. It’s been a rough few months in the cycle. Outrunning the judges and the raiders attacking the ship left Lucretia with scars in her heart that the cycles would never heal. She rolled over on her side and looked towards the light coming from the bottom of the door, hoping for shadows of feet standing in front of it. She waited.

The mood on the ship has shifted. Everyone is on edge after this cycle, everyone has their own place on the ship and Lucretia hates how distant everyone is with each other. Taako is in the kitchen all the time, constantly trying new recipes. Lup and Barry locked themselves in the lab, trying to figure out how to stop this hunger from finding them and how to ensure their safety. Merle and Davenport were always playing card games, it didn’t matter where they would play them, they would just sit in silence and play their games. And then there was Magnus.

_Her_ Magnus.

Who hasn’t interacted with her since they found her cowered in the pilot’s room of the ship. The last time he spoke to her was when he was carrying her to his room and he asked her simply, “Need anything?” and left quietly when she shook her head at him. She figured he was in as much as a shock and her. They both had their own trials and tribulations that seemed to shake the foundation that they had tried so hard to build for themselves.  

But _three_ weeks?

Three weeks of having to have silence consume her sleepless nights instead of the deep laughter and warm arms. She is tired of not having him in her bed, tired of not tripping over his tools when he would stay up late with her carving his ducks for her and Fisher. Three weeks of not having his body with hers. Endless nights of passion ceased and her body missed him just as much as her heart did.

She knows why he’s pushing, she’s not an idiot and she’s known Magnus for a while. She knows he blames himself for the things that have happened. Only Magnus, her sweet, proud, Magnus, would take it upon himself to ensure her ultimate safety and would barricade himself when his mission failed. She needed to show him that it wasn’t his fault. Needed to prove to him that he was still her Magnus and she was his Lucretia, two teens that fell for each other on this mission and have bonded in an inexplicable way. She longs to tell him of her love for him and craves to hear it from his lips. She misses him, his face, his lips, his hair, his body- her thoughts are cut but a pounding on the door.

_Finally,_ she pads to the door and swings it open and is filled with great disappointment at the sight of Lup holding two mugs of tea.

“We need to talk”, Lup says as she lets herself in. Lucretia still frozen by the sudden intrusion, but she should be used to it. Lup settles herself on her bed, pushing away multiple ducks and journals that lay scattered setting the mugs on her nightstand.

“What about?” Lucretia genuinely does not want to get in this conversation right now.

“About how two of my favorite people on this ship have not communicated in over three weeks, and how it hurts to see you separated like this.” Lucretia could tell that Lup’s reason was only half genuine, something else was still under the surface.

“Uh huh,” Lucretia starts, “and what’s another reason for this impromptu visit?”

Lup sighs defeatedly, “Your boy keeps cockblocking me and my boy,” Lup stands up, “All he wants to do is hang out with us and that’s great and all, but cha girl needs her alone time too.” Lup falls back on the bed with an exasperated sigh

Lucretia chuckles then pause at the sound of hearing her own voice, it’s been awhile. The thought of Magnus constantly bothering Lup and Barry brings her amusement, but also a tinge of jealousy and hurt hits her heart, as to why he would not just spend the time with her.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Lup looks at her incredulously.

“What the hell do you mean ‘What do you do’?” Lup stands up, pacing around her room. “Luc, what happened to you guys?” she grabs Lucretia by the shoulders trying to see some sort of reasoning in her facial features. Lucretia was trying to come up with an answer, something that would suffice Lup’s need for something, but her mind went blank. Her face dropped all emotion and Lucretia brought a hand and felt that her face was wet, and before she knew it, she was crying. Lup, confused by Lucretia’s sudden breakdown, leads her to the bed and rubs soothing circle on her back while hushing words of comfort.

“I-I don’t know what happened to us,” Lucretia sobs. She stares at her floor for a while and lets her declaration hang in the air. “He needs his space. And because I _love_ him. I’m going to give it to him.” Lucretia stands and wipes her eyes. She walks to her window and stares out, trying to find some solution to the predicament she’s found herself in.

“Luc,” Lup walks towards her and places a loving hand on her shoulder, “he’s a mess too, we all are. This last cycle really fucked us up. And I-I know I’ve haven’t been there for you either and I’m sorry for that. We’re a family. We need each other. And if any of us were to die in this cycle and never come back, the _last_ thing I would want is for us to be separated,” tears begin to form in the rim of her eyes.

Lucretia’s eyes go wide at the thought of anyone dying and never coming back. She turns to Lup and brings her in an embrace. Lup’s eyes then go wide at the physical gesture made by Lucretia. Lup's holds on just as tight to her. They stand there for a few moments, letting their conversation float in the air.

“I love you, Lup”, she whispers in her ear.

Lup sniffs, “Ditto.”

They stay in their embrace for a while, relishing in their love for each other. Too caught up in their own world to notice a large figure standing in the doorway holding a freshly carved wooden duck.

Magnus wipes tears from his eyes and debates walking in, ruining the moment, or retreating to his quarters. He chooses the latter. He turns to walk about but is betrayed by this body when he hits the door with his shoulder, surprising him, causing the duck to fall to the ground.

_Fuck._ He mentally says and turns to the ladies in the room.

“Magnus?”, Lucretia calls.

“I’ll let you two talk,” and with that Lup leaves the room

Magnus realizes there is no way out and he turns to face the person he’s been dreading to see for the past three weeks. He’s ready for the look of disappointment, hurt, anger. He’s ready for her to yell at him, punch him until she tires out, tell him she hates him, but what he’s not ready for is the look of pure, unadulterated love that shows on her face. And when she rushes toward him he braces himself but is pleasantly welcomed with an embrace. An embrace so tight that he can’t help but drop the duck immediately and throw his arms around her.

He pulls back and grips her head, trying to remember the feel of her hair between his fingers as he’s slightly squishing her face. He feels the left side of her hair is damp, but the right is dry. He spends a few seconds investigating, only to realize that he is crying. Lucretia’s eyes soften as she brushes the tears from his face.

“Magnus-“ she starts.

He places a finger on her lips, hushing her, and replaces it with his lips. She moans into his mouth as her whole body latches on to him. Hands grabbing at whatever skin she can feel. Gods she missed him. He tips her head back and caresses her jaw, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. He too is holding her tight, making sure she won’t slip out of his grasps. Three weeks feels like a century. Needing air, they both break apart, both knowing that there are things that need to be said.

“Luce, I-I’m so sorry”, Magnus beings to sob again. Lucretia leads him to the bed, both laying on their sides tracing the outlines of their face. She grabs his head and leads it to her chest, where she holds him while he sobs.

“I forgave you a long time ago Mags”, using his nickname as a way of calming him down. He looks to her with swollen eyes. He sits up to get a better look at her.

“How?” he gets off the bed, the emptiness of the bed reminding Lucretia of the loneliness of this past cycle. “What I did to you”, he shakes his head, “was inexcusable.”

Lucretia sits up curling herself in her sheets, trying to replace the empty feeling. “Magnus, you went through hell this cycle too, and I didn’t go when you needed me, I am just as guilty.” She tries to reach out for him, but he’s too far.

“Lucretia I can’t keep hurting you. The entire reason we aren’t speaking is because of me. The reason you were alone this entire cycle was because of me. I should have protected you. I should have taken care of you. I-I should have loved you, Lucretia.” He’s standing, trying to gain some confidence through this confession.

“Magnus I love you.” She gets off the bed to embrace him, but his hand stops her.

“I think we need to end us.” His statement knocks the air out of her lungs. “I think it’s for the best.” He’s not looking at her but looking down at his feet. He’s turned around to look at Fisher, who is visibly upset at this argument. Magnus reaches his hand to touch the tank, and Fisher’s tentacle slowly rises to meet it. Small hands slide around his torso, bare body pressing against his back. Magnus gulps, whenever they argued she would do this, knowing it would distract him long enough to forget why they were upset.

“Can we have one more night. I’ve missed your body so much.” Her hands have slipped under his shirt running her hands across his back.

Magnus sucks in a breath, trying to stay focused, not letting her use his body against him, _literally._ Her hands trail a bit lower to his waistline, playing with the buckle of his belt while slipping her fingers past the waistband of his pants. He hardens, in more way than one, knowing he is going to lose this battle, but fuck it. One more night couldn’t hurt. He turns and gulps at her naked body before him. He brings his eyes to her face, she’s biting her lip with a smirk, knowing the effect she is having on him. He grips her waist and pulls her close to ravage her lips in a passionate kiss. Lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, cunt pressing hotly against him, he leads her to the bed.

“Ok.” And with that, he drops her on the bed.

 

 


End file.
